The ever increasing complexity of aircraft systems has witnessed a corresponding increase of complexity of flight instrumentation used in the cockpits of these aircraft systems. A solution to this problem has been to implement one or more video display units in the cockpit such that various flight instruments may be alternatively represented by images on the video display unit. Using these video display units, the number of individual flight instruments in the cockpit of the aircraft has been reduced. A video display unit that has been implemented in a cockpit of an aircraft is commonly referred to as a glass cockpit.